La Diferencia
by NEONLIGTH
Summary: Cuando la mente esta tranquila de artefactos raros... piensa en aquello que no puede construir, en aquello que anhela alcanzar, en aquello que no podrá tener..


Hasta al mas genio del grupo le pudo haber pasado, una tarde a solas y un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza y no estamos hablando de ningún engrane no encajado en aquellos sus inventos, en aquel su pasatiempo, en aquel su escape… los experimentos e inventos.

Donatello:

¿Que fue lo que realmente paso?...¿Por que fue de esta manera?... ¿Por qué no a mi?...

Durante tanto tiempo he estado a su lado, como su amigo, su protector, su paño de lagrimas y hasta sus sombra… ¿Qué tan difícil es darse cuenta de este sentimiento?... quizás es apropósito, quizás no quiere ver lo que siento, quizás goza con mi sufrimiento…¿pero en que estoy pensando?, observo a mi lado y veo mi viejo radio, ¿quizás?... me pongo de pie y tal vez un tornillo acá. Un pequeño transistor acá y quizás un pequeño toque de magia, sonrió para mi mismo con esto ultimo, esta magia a la que llamo es solo un pequeño golpe de empuje, que increíblemente hace que las cosas funcionen…¿de quien lo aprendí? De mi ilustre hermano temperamental ¿de quien hablo?...¿vamos no lo imaginan?...si, de Rafael.

.

¡Eureka!... funciono…¿ y como no lo haría?... si eso es lo único que hago bien, todo lo que tocan mis manos funciona, todo lo que toca mi mano se crea…pero lo que quiere tiocar mi alma se aleja, ¿una canción?.... funciono, cierro los ojos y solo me dejo guiar por la melodía.

**Aunque malgastes, el tiempo sin mi cariño**

**aunque no quieras, este amor que yo te ofrezco**

**aunque no quieras, pronunciar mi humilde nombre**

**de cualquier modo, yo te seguiré queriendo**

siempre estaré a su lado…a su lado aunque ella no lo sepa…lejos pero cerca, lejos de que me ame y cerca de amarla…

**Yo se que nunca, tu querrás jamás amarme**

**que a tu cariño, llegue demasiado tarde**

**no me desprecies, no es mi culpa, no seas mala**

**porque tu eres, de quien sueño enamorarme**

un sueño, eso es lo que es,,, uno de esos sueños que puedes tocar, pero no puedes alcanzar…

**Que daño puedo hacerte con quererte**

**si no me quieres tu, yo lo comprendo**

**perfectamente sé, que no nací yo para ti**

**pero que puedo hacer, si ya te quiero**

Tan tarde…tan lejos…tan ajena… pero tan mia…

**Déjame vivir de esta manera**

**te quiero tal y cual sin condiciones**

**sin esperar que un día, tu me quieras como yo**

**Consciente estoy mi amor, que nunca me querrás**

tu amor es para alguien más…pero todo mi amor es solo para ti…aunque no lo tomes…aunque no lo veas…aunque no lo compartas…

**Tal vez mañana, yo despierte solo**

**pero por el momento, quiero estar soñando**

**no me despiertes tu, no ves que así yo soy feliz**

**consciente estoy mi amor, que no eres para mí**

Eres tan mia como lo eres del que te ama… con la diferencia que el te tiene en cuerpo y alma…yo solo te tengo en mi corazón…un corazón que día a día llora por haber llegado tarde a tu vida… por haber perdido tu amor…

**No hay necesidad que me desprecies**

**tu ponte en mi lugar, a ver qué harías**

**la diferencia, entre tu y yo, tal vez sería corazón**

¿La diferencia?...¿cual sería?... creo que yo solo se esa respuesta, pero ¿Cuál seria tu diferencia?, lo se, lo se, sueno demasiado egoísta…¿pero que amor no lo es?...Amor, que palabra tan simple y tan importante, se que no puedes mirara tu lado y darte cuenta de quién te ama, sigue con la mirada al frente y con tu vida, yo no soy quien para mover tu mundo al revés, yo…yo seguire a tu lado, tan solo ayudándote y cuidándote, tan cerca y tan lejos… regálame el placer de verte, el placer de ayudarte, el placer de tenerte sin amor de ti para mi, deja ser tu amigo…simplemente amigo… ¿pero sabes?... existe una gran diferencia entre tu y yo, algo que me enoja y me lastima, pero a la vez me hace fuerte…

La diferencia…entre tu y yo, tal vez sería corazón

**Que yo en tu lugar... que yo en tu lugar...**

**si te amaría…**

Regálame esa sonrisa, esa manera de ver la vida como lo haces…eres fuerte y me regalas esa chispa perdida…

abro los ojos y miro el reloj, ¿ he llamado a abril hoy?... creo que no…quizás la llame, quizás la vea…quizás me sienta y quizás esa diferencia es lo que nos une y nos separa, la diferencia que yo solo se lo que siento y ella no, la diferencia que lo grito en silenció y ella no lo escucha…la diferencia que yo siempre la amara y ella me vera tan solo como un amigo…ekl mejor de los amigos…

Ya tenia mucho que no escribía nada, estoy en un seminario en estados unidos o gringolandia como algunos comentan, tuve que sobornar a un amigo japonés compañero de mi habitación

Para que me prestara su lap y lo hizo, escribí este pequeño relato en un momento de lucidez o locura, bueno espero y les haiga gustado y ya nos veremos mas seguido por aca.

Saludos a mis amigas que he chateado de ffnet. Cloeh, Crazykim , sixtinater, Tari y muy en especial a Maryhamato.

A las demás y los demás escritores un afectuoso saludo y ya nos seguiremos viendo.

El tema de esta canción se llama "la diferencia" de Juan Gabriel.


End file.
